Love without knowing
by Zoe the Special girl
Summary: Rashel and quinn are in high school, but there are nothing to do with the nightworld. will they fall for each other even though there are consequences
1. Chapter 1

Love without knowing

My first story so please be nice. i dont own any of these characters all these characters belong to L.J.Smith

Its rashel's seventeenth birthday and she was made to go to school, no matter how hard she protested to her foster parents they wouldn't give in. "Please don't make me go to school" she pleaded over and over. "I don't like it there it there and to go there on my birthday is going to be hell" Mary and James just smiled at her, "you still have an education to finish birthday or not" James said firmly but he really did sympathise he hated to going to school when he was her age also.

This wasn't the only birthday that had been ruined, but no matter how horrible the day got it wouldn't compare to when she was five. Her mother had been murdered and she would always remember the sinister face that brutally torn her mother's life away from her. She would never make the mistake as her mother to get killed she had always vowed since her mothers death to look after herself, and get revenge. She began to take self-defence classes ever since she was ten; she knew how to break bones with a single touch and knew how to paralyse the body when needed.

At night she would go out and track down filth that attacked innocent people, she would tie them up and just before the police turned up, she would reach into her back pocket and take out what looked like a snapper off end of a bamboo scratcher, then drew the five lacquered finger of the scratcher onto the criminals back to always remind them of their bad deed. As she did this she would say into their ears "the kitten has claws" to remind them she was the one who put them their and she was the cat.

She got a lift to school like normal, but with a big smile on her face she had opened her presents from James and Mary and it was the final sword towards her collection, she collected the sacred samurai swords in honour of her sensei. She thought they were fascinating and full of power, the perfect weapon. She met her only two friends that she had made at her school, nyala and daphne.

They were her best friends even though she hadn't been at that school for a year; she knew that she could trust then with anything. They knew about what she did at

Night a couple times week and they helped when they could. "Happy birthday" they both screamed and ran over to give her a birthday cuddle and her present. She was shocked when they gave it to her, it was the ninja suit that the martial artists wore, but she never had enough money to buy it. It was light and stealthy just the suit she needed, normally she would wear a scarf to hide her face.

She hugged them once more "you guys are the best, how did you afford it, oh you guys are so cool" and she carefully put it away and walked to class talking about it but they were very late. When they got into the classroom their teacher was in a very bad mood. "you three are late and how dare you turn up with an insolence to talk while you entered, do you care to let me and the class know why you are late" rashel felt herself darken "because we were busy" that seemed to set him off ranting and raving then gave rashel a detention, but daphne defended her "please sir, its her birthday that's why we are late because we were giving her, her presents". He seemed to soften "well in that case sit down and be quiet.

They all say down in their usual place while Mr smith carried on talking, when a slightly tall, dark aired boy with extremely good looks came into the room, with two girls either side of him. His name was Quinn and he was the most popular boy in the school and he was totally bad. There was not a single person in this school who had stood up to him, and when the teacher saw quinn he ignored him and carried on talking. "talk about favourites" rashel spoke, and Mr smith heard "care to speak up miss Jordan" daphne nudged her to be quiet but rashel sneered "alright , well what I don't understand, when me and my mates come in late you make a fuss but when he comes in you ignore it. Don't tell me your falling for this bad boy act, please don't tell me your scared of….." she couldn't find a word "of him" this made quinn turn around "so I don't scare you, well we'll see if I can change your mind about that" before turning back round he looked at her and her friends and smiled. Then rashel got sent to the head.

Please be kind to me its all new to me, review please


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its bin so long, its been like 2years, my life's been so busy

Sorry its bin so long, its been like 2years, my life's been so busy. I don't own any of these characters blah blah blah.

Rashel was waiting for daphne outside, waiting to go home, but she heard shouts and chanting. As soon as she heard the name daphne she ran towards the chants in the gym, her heart skipped a beat when she saw her friend in the middle of the crowd in a fight with two other girls, the same tow a girl that was hanging around the arms of Quinn. Now there's a surprise. She looked for a way to get towards her friend, she looked up and saw a basketball net she ran and jumped up to it and hanged there waiting so she could regain her balance. She pushed herself off and somersaulted in to the middle of the crowd, right in between the tow girls and daphne, she examined her friend to see if she was ok but she saw that she was bleeding from the nose, this made Rashel made, raging mad.

"Want some of me too" her heart was racing and her head pulsing, she went comfortably into the fighting stance, waiting for one of the two girls to come towards her. Which one is stupid enough to think that they can take on me? She thought. Finally they ran at her at once, this made Rashel twist and punched rose square in the nose and turned on one foot to give a low blow to melanie. Daphne took it upon herself to take Mel of rashel's hands not that she was a problem. This is going to be fun she thought!

Rashel was waiting for the small involuntary movement that would give away which direction rose was going to charge form. She kept the tension inside, she stood face to face and Rashel laughed out loud, after the anger that built up due to quinn it was good to let the anger out. Rose charged at Rashel from her left foot, which was rashel's right. She stepped into the attack and deflected it with a wristlock, then striked the inside of her arm trying to hit the nerves for rose to fault. Then it all went quiet no more cheering and chanting. All that happened was rose falling on the floor hard, crying. Everyone stopped and everyone stared. Just then Rashel didn't feel so good.

She felt bad; she looked around at everyone's faces shocked, amazed with her technique and strength. She could see quinn in the crowd staring at her with amused eyes. "Well done Rachel, who ever thought you would have that in you" Rashel snarled "its Rashel and you must feel so proud of yourself don't you causing such a fight, well next your going to be the one crying!" quinn smiled and gave a looked of admiration and respect, he gave a look to the crowd and they all disappeared. Daphne waited for her but Rashel shook her head.

"Was that a threat?" he said coolly "no! It's a promise, and you will soon know I never break my promises" he smirked "you really must be dim-witted, you don't know what your saying and what your getting yourself into, I'd be careful if I were you I cud hurt you before you even blinked" quinn threatened "what makes you so sure of yourself" Rashel taunted quinn stepped closer towards her, so close they could feel each other breathing. She decided that she didn't like him being so close to her, she didn't like staring at his piercing dark eyes with her own emerald ones. She thought maybe he's not so bad looking, he's really beautiful, but why does he haveto act so malicious.

He then made a move to reach her face but rashel's quick reflexes stopped him without her even realising it. As soon as she touched him a shiver ran through her arm and entire body. It was neither pleasant nor nasty, she almost collapsed, it seemed like all energy had been taken away from her, if quinn's arm hadn't been there she would have fallen. She never realised how quiet and dark it had become. She was trembling in quinn's grasped then realising that quinn was too, once her strength came back she stood up on her own but quinn never let go and she was quite glad. From the distance she heard footsteps "quinn darling, what are you doing" a tall thin glamorous girl came into the gym. "What on earth, get off her quinn didn't you see what she did to rose?" Quinn gave a regretful look at Rashel then he turned his back and stopped before the tall girl and said menacingly "you do not tell me what to do, are we clear" the girls' mouth dropped in disbelief and nodded. Before leaving quinn stopped and said "see you around, watch your back, you don't know who's around". Rashel grimaced What does he mean by that?


End file.
